nelvarafandomcom-20200214-history
Thob Didric Missions./Spoiler
}|GetValue= } | name = Thob Didric Missions. | reward = 2400 gold. | location = Rimeville. | lvl = 10+ | dangers = Rats, Cave Rats, Bugs, Minotaurs. (Possible: Amazon, Elf, Dwarf, Minotaur mage.) }} Required Equipment *10 Cheeses *10 Cherries Method. First Mission. Head down the sewer and Thob Didric should be right next to you. Ask him for a mission and accept it. He will tell u to get 10 cheeses. Either loot the cheeses from Rats, Cave rats or buy them from the food shop. Give Thob the 10 pieces of cheese. Second Mission. Ask Thob for another mission and accept it. This time you'll need to get 10 cherries. Either loot them from bugs or buy them from the food shop. Give Thob the cherrys. Third Mission. Ask Thob for another mission and accept it. Enter the teleporter and follow the black line on the picture below. Use the pick several times on the sqm till the hole appears. Enter the room and open the drawer. Return to Thob and tell him you completed the mission. Transcripts Player: Hi. Thob Didric: Greetings Player. Mind to help me out a bit? Player: 'Help.' Thob Didric: Wonderful! I'm have a bit trouble with these damned rats. They're in my pantry, stealing my cheddar! We will make them regret it. Slay rats and bring back ten cheeses for me! Player: 'Bye.' Thob Didric: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Thob Didric: Greetings Player. Mind to help me out a bit? Player: Mission. Thob Didric: Done with the cutting? Player: Yes. Thob Didric: Nice job! That felt good, thanks! Though I have more work that needs to be done... Player: Work. Thob Didric: You still want to help me out? How kind! This time I want you to kill bugs. When you have slain and gathered ten fresh cherries, then come and see me again. Player: 'Bye.' Thob Didric: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Thob Didric: Greetings Player. Mind to help me out a bit? Player: Mission. Thob Didric: Already done gathering the cherries? Player: Yes. Thob Didric: Working fast, huh! I see good things in you. If you want I could give you more missions. Just tell me. And ohh, take these few coins. You have earned them! Player: Mission. Thob Didric: This is the deal. My boss wants me to collect five minotaur leather. But I have no idea how to pound such a creature to death. Therefore I now asigning you to this mission! When you are experienced enough you should walk through that teleport, it will lead you right to a minotaur city. Player: 'Bye.' Thob Didric: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Thob Didric: Greetings Player. Mind to help me out a bit? Player: Mission. Thob Didric: Do you have my order? The minotaur leather? Player: Yes. Thob Didric: You won't stop to surprise me, will you? Let us split the order money. This is yours. Player: Mission. Thob Didric: Well, I didn't tell you before. But I have another special order that needs to be collected from the minotaur city down deep down the sewers. It is a parchment that was left behind by mistake. Now one of our customers wants it back. The place where it is located is not unguarded though, so take it easy. In the center of the city there are some graves surounding a pool of lava. It should be just underneath. So you will need a pick as well. Here, take this bag. Good luck! Player: 'Bye.' Thob Didric: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Thob Didric: Greetings Player. Mind to help me out a bit? Player: Mission. Thob Didric: Have you found the parchment? Player: Yes. Thob Didric: No way! You actually made it?! The boss is going to be pleased. Don't tell him that you helped me please, he would be very mad. Here is your reward. Player: Mission. Thob Didric: You are more experienced then me now, I don't have anymore missions for you. If you want to find out about more orders you should go and talk to Tofta Borka. He runs the market in this city. Move to the city gates, then head east on the inside. I will put a good word for you! Player: 'Bye.' Thob Didric: Good bye, Player!